Ghost
by ekcandyapple
Summary: Murder cases are just the normal for Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. But there's something different in the case of Lucy "Quinn" Fabray. With a long line of suspects and a deadline to meet, can the pair, with a little help from beyond the grave, find the killer? Quick and Fabrevans. Side Brittana and Finchel
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there. So this was just an idea but let's see how it goes."Ghost."**_

_**Prolouge**_

_I watch as the police bombard my apartment. It's like a scene from CSI. They put on their latex gloves and soon they're taping the stereotypical 'Police scene do not cross,' over my front door. They're in their jump suits, careful not to mix their DNA in amongst the evidence. They poke and swab at my broken body, desperate to work out anything they can as quickly as possible. And I let them I let them use me like I'm just another job to them. I let them take out their high tech cameras and state of the art lenses and let the snap their pictures of my cuts and my bruises. I can't stop them. I can't tell them to put their equipment away and leave me be. I can't tell them to stop swabbing, or taking their damned pictures. Why? Because I'm dead. _

*….*….*…..*….*

I realised I was gone when I was able to look at myself. I know that sounds ridiculous. Being able to look at yourself but it's true. More importantly the first thing that reached my train of thought was the fact that I wasn't on my way to heaven. Why wasn't I own my way to heaven? It definitely wasn't because I was supposed to go to hell. I would've been there by now. I was also so focused on what had happened that I didn't even see the face of my killer. That's ironic.

Three days. Three days and nobody was yet to find my body. I had people knocking and my phone ringing, but nobody finding. I don't actually know who tipped off the police but I was thankful. Boredom had begun to strike. I was too scared to leave my body. If I wondered off and didn't see it getting taken. So here I am. Sitting on my couch, head in my hands and watching them work away at me. One cop sighs,

'Shame too, she really is a pretty one. I could have-'

'You could have what?' I turn to see a woman. Latina maybe. She's dressed in a fitting suit. Her badge clearly visible from her belt. She's distinctively different from the others around the room. She demands authority as soon as she's inside the room. I get up to inspect her badge. It's new, this ghost thing. I can be right in her face and she'll be known the wiser. I read it off,

'Santana Lopez.' I look into her cold face. She's here to do her job and she's not taking any crap from anyone. She walks right through me. Over to the man who had made the earlier comment. He immediately blushed and backed away.

'Nothing Agent Lopez.'

'Good.' She makes her way over to me and bends down. She puts on her latex gloves and gently places her hands to the burns around my neck. I wince slightly as she does so. Even though I can't physically feel it, it makes me uncomfortable. 'These markings are distinct,' she says with a sad voice. 'She looks to have put up a good fight against him, clearly not good enough.' I feel stupid then. Did she think I should have been able to fight him off? If my killer was even a him. She stands and pulls off her gloves. Her eyes scan the room, 'Where is Puckerman?' She says in a frustrated tone.

Nobody in the room answers her. She lets out a sigh. 'Well I guess he'll miss getting to do his own inspection. You can wrap her u-'

'Wait!' A voice calls outside, 'I'm coming, I'm coming.' Another officer, dressed in a suit follows in. I'm completely taken away by his appearance. He's not clean cut like Santana. He's more messy. His hair is shaved into a Mohawk and his shirt is un-tucked. That being said I can't help but find him attractive, really attractive. 'Well, I was getting you you're coffee,' he hands her a small paper bag. He repeats the same procedure as Santana before standing. He tucks his hands into his pockets, 'Shame really.'

'What is?' She asks, sipping her coffee,

'She looks like the type of girl I'd go for.' He sends her a cheesy grin. I'm far from impressed now. Any shots of me finding him attractive have totally and completely been shot out the window.

'Idiot,' I scoff and roll my eyes. But then he looks up. He looks up and directly at me. He's staring at me, a look of confusion in his face. He shakes his head and gets back to talking to Santana. There's no way he heard me. Right? I shrug it off to the fact that I'm now standing amongst a group of them. Nobody can hear ghosts. The paramedics soon wrap up my body and the pair of them are off together, discussing details about how to track down my killer. I follow them, curious as to how they're going to track them down.

They clamber into their car, I'm not 100% sure that this is going to work for me. I reluctantly put my hands out in front of me and walk through the car door. I sigh as I find myself seated in the back seat. Soon they're off in the direction of their building. They've got the typical duo dynamic. I can't help but laugh at their antics in the back seat.

'I'm telling you, Tiva will end up together in NCIS,' Puckerman states.

'You're so wrong, Puck, he's way too good for her, I'm telling you.' Puck shakes his head at her. I should be annoyed that they aren't discussing my case but I'm not. They seem like the type of people I, myself would be friends with. I sigh a little as I realise I won't get the opportunity to now. They pull over to their building. I follow them out. I feel weird being in a Government building. So insignificant. Then I remember nobody can actually see me. I follow Santana and Puck into an office marked with the name of William Schuester.

He's a completely story from the duo. He's older, demands even more respect than Santana. He looks at the pair, "tell me what we got", he asks and runs a hand through his curly brown hair.

Santana opens a folder and sticks my picture on a board. I scoff at my appearance. Of course they'd pick that one, I look horrific. Puck turns again slightly as the noise leaves my lips, I notice him shake it off and fold his arms across his chest. "Lucy Quinn Fabray. Found dead in her apartment. Strangled." Santana removes three more pictures. One of my dead body. Another of my neck and another of my bruised arms.

"We think she was attacked from the back. Given this we think her killer didn't expect her to be as strong as she was and ended up hitting her." They were good. I relived the moment my head, everything so far was pinpoint.

"Good," Will, I'm guessing, remarked, "Anything else?"

"There is one more thing." Puck retreives a plastic bag. A plastic bag that has my phone in it. How had I missed them picking up that? "The last taken call was three days ago."

"That's how long the paramedics said she'd been lying there." Santana folded her arms.

"And who was that from?" Will asks, engrossed in what they're saying.

The pair look at eachother, "Rachel Berry." Santana says in a low voice.

"The Rachel Berry? The broadway actress?" the duo nod. "Well then, bring her in. She's suspect number one.

**Okay, so tell me what you think. Did Rachel kill Quinn?**

**If the story gets enough interest I'll keep going. Hopefully I'll see you again**


	2. In which we meet Rachel Berry

**In which we meet Rachel Berry**

Rachel Barbara Berry. Originally from Lima Ohio, now a rising Broadway star. She also happens to my best friend, or should I say, she was my best friend? We met in afternoon acting classes, while she was destined to be an all singing, all dancing success story, I was there for the simple fact that I was easily bored and needed something to do. Having said that, I did tag along to auditions with her, obviously never getting the part except for the off Broadway musical of 'Legally Blonde,' I'll never get that chance to perform it now. I'm actually a journalist. I was making my way up in our paper, some even told me that I could flourish and be the best in the business, I'll never get that chance to show them.

I follow Puck and Santana as they go to their conjoining office. 'Bit strange, don't you think? Our victim mingling herself with the likes of Rachel Berry?' Santana poured herself a coffee before turning to look at Puck. He shakes his head,

'No- I mean, Ms Fabray's apartment, it was nice expensive even, she was a girl with class,' I somehow manage to blush as he speaks, 'so no, it really doesn't surprise me. What I really wanna know is why she called on the supposed day of the murder.' He walks out of the office, shouting behind him, 'I'm going to get Tina to call her, tell her that she's needed here.'

I lean on his desk. They seriously don't think that Rachel has anything to do with this? She couldn't, sure, she was a diva to say the very least, kick off if something didn't go her way, but- murder? That was a little drastic, even for Rachel. Santana flicked through my file once more, sipping her coffee, 'What did you do huh? What did you do to make someone hate you?' She sighed and closed over the folder, 'I'll find them Quinn.' She follows after Puck.

I stayed in their office for a while. What had I done? Okay- I'd did a lot of things, but really enough to push someone over the edge? My head was all over the place, I couldn't rack my brains to try and think. It was sinking in, someone who knew me took away my life and they did it, out of spite.

….*…..*…..*…..*

After a while I eventually push myself from the desk and go on pursuit to look for the duo. I want to be there when they question Rachel in. This arises to the question; does she know I'm even know I'm dead? The calls I got- the knocks on my door. They could've been her, her knowing none the wiser. Maybe she knew something was wrong? Maybe she was the one to report me missing?

She's in the waiting from. I immediately spot her. She's tapping her foot and cleaning her hands with disinfectant. People would find this strange but this is just typical Rachel. She hates germs.

Puck and Santana are busy whispering about something before Puck turns to her, 'Ms Berry, if you'll follow us please?' Rachel throws her bag over her shoulder half-heartedly and enters into the room behind them.

'You still haven't told me what I'm doing here? Do I need to remind you that I'm performing in the off Broadway musical of 'Legally Blonde'? I'm playing the lead.' She announces suddenly. I look at her; she's wearing a smug look. That was my part? How did she now manage to have my part? Santana raises her brow,

'But you're a brunette?'

Rachel nods, 'I was the understudy, the girl playing Elle has failed to show up to the last three days of rehearsal, you realise they're the most important days? She gets the opportunity and throws it away like it's nothing. It was never destined to be her part anyways,' she flaunts. 'Now- can you please tell me why I'm here? I don't have all day.' The pair of them look at each other. I stand with my back against the wall, arms folded tightly across my chest.

'What can you tell us about Lucy Quinn Fabray?' Puck watches her closely. Rachel's eyes flick over the pair before she swallows.

'She's the girl meant to playing Elle, she also happens to be my best friend- why?' The smug look is quickly masked by worry. Puck raises his brow, about to say something when Santana interjects,

'You don't seem to be too concerned about the whereabouts of you 'best friend' who hasn't shown up for rehearsals in a few days- do you miss Berry?' Santana says coldly. I notice Rachel's body language deteriorating.

'What's wrong with her?' She asks Puck, trying to avoid Santana's icy stare. I can see the sudden regret in her face.

'I'm sorry Miss Berry. We found her this morning. She'd been strangled- I'm sorry, but she's gone.'

I watch as Rachel's face falters and the hot tears begin to stream down her face. She begins to wipe at her eyes furiously, 'She can't be- wait three days, three days she's been gone and you only found her this morning?' She says in a voice so low I can barely manage to hear it. Puck nods. All my anger has now rapidly turned into sympathy. I want to tell her to stop crying, that's it's all going to be okay, when of course, it isn't.

Santana doesn't feel the same, she immediately jumps the gun. 'When was the last time you spoke to Miss Fabray?'

'Three days ago. Maybe four? Why?'

'What were you talking about? Did she sound different? Acting different?'

'We were – discussing the play.' She stopped and looked to her hands, 'We were arguing about the play.'

'Arguing?'

'She stole my part!' Rachel suddenly raised her voice before calming down. 'She goes to her first proper audition and gets the lead role? Over me?' She folds her arms tightly across her chest. Puck narrowed his eyes,

'You do realise this girl is dead?' He raises his voice, 'An innocent life- gone. Because what? She stole your part from you?'

Rachel swallowed thickly, her eyes now staring into his, 'Are you accusing me? She was my best friend! And- I'm pretty sure you can't go about throwing these questions at me without a lawyer.'

'You're not acting like her best friend,' Santana added bitterly, 'Tell us where you were at the time of the murder, June 22nd.'

'I was at a friend's house.' She says bitterly and bites her lip. She looks suddenly guilty. What friend is she talking about? She may be a great actress but I can see right through her. She's holding something back.

'Well tell them!' I suddenly shout at her, the silence between the trio tearing me up inside, 'Who were you with?' I approach her, 'Tell the Rachel, I bet it was a guy.' I scoff.

'Was it a guy?' Puck repeats. I turn to look at him, my eyebrow arched. Rachel nods, 'Who is he? Can he confirm your alibi?' She scratches the back of her neck, she looks guilty as hell, 'Finn- Finn Hudson.' She says in a small voice.

I gape at her for a moment. Finn. Finn Hudson. As in my ex-boyfriend, Finn Hudson. I raise my hand to slap her face, of course she doesn't feel it, God- I wish she could.

'Finn Hudson?' Santana opens the file on her desk, 'Ms Fabray's boyfriend?'

'Ex- Boyfriend,' Rachel points out.

'Are you in a relationship with Mr Hudson?' Rachel nods, 'Did miss Fabray know about it?'

'No? And why does that even matter? She's the one that cheated on him. What did he ever do to her? Nothing. He was nothing but loving. He needed me. Quinn didn't deserve him.' She says trying to keep herself collected.

'Ugh- Bitch.' I scoff at her and go back to lean against my wall.

'Santana- that was unprofessional.' Puck says to the Latina.

'What was?'

'Calling her a bitch?' He looks at Rachel before turning back to Santana. I look at him too. Like the women I'm confused. Did he just hear me? I walk over and lean on the desk, his eyes are wild with confusion. Santana shakes her head and turns to Rachel,

'Thank you Miss Berry- we'll keep in touch and if we have any more questions we hope you'll be of service.' Rachel nodded,

'Thank- you,' she doesn't look to Puck who still seems dazed, 'You'll let me know if you find them? The killer I mean?'

'Of course,' Santana adds and watches as Rachel leaves. She looks to Puck, 'what the hell was that? You completely throw what we had going there?'

'What about you? Calling her a bitch? That was totally inappropriate.'

'I didn't-' She gets up and grabs her files.

'Well where are you going now?'

'I do believe we have to call Mr Hudson- I'm not saying Rachel's in the all clear just yet, but it wouldn't hurt to have him support her alibi. I'm going to talk to Will- are you coming?'

He nods and rubs his head. I lean off of the table. He can hear me? The thought still hasn't completely registered in head. 'Puck! Puck!' I jump in front of him; he walks through me. I try again. Still nothing. 'Puck!'

'That'll never work you know?'

I turn to see a blonde man leaning against the back wall, his arms folded across his chest and a smile on his face. I raise my brow. 'Who the hell are you? And how can you see me?' I stand off slightly. How'd he get into the room is another question on my mind. He leans off it and walks forward. He puts his hands into his pockets and smiled, 'Sam Evans,' He extended his hand, 'and I'm your guardian angel.'


End file.
